Trial of Love: A Demons Tale
by Luv U Lots and Loves
Summary: Bella was like demon sent from hell for Edward when they first met, but what if Bella really was a demon from hell.
1. Chapter 1

**All I have to say is this is my first fanfic so it wont be that good. But you should read it anyways.**

* * *

"Isabella" my dad yelled. "I have some good news for you."

My dad just so happens to be the devil which should make me all evil and everything. But no my mom is and angel which also makes me good, but don't ask about it because it is a long story. "Yes daddy" I said as I walked into his office.

"Well I wanted to tell you that since you are now five-hundred years old you will be going to the mainland [earth], well Forks, Washington to be precise" he told me. I haven't been to the mainland since I was a little girl.

"Thank you, thank you daddy this is going to be so much fun." I shrieked. "But you have to remember you are going alone so you cant use your powers on anyone unless you really have to" he said sternly.

"Well bye I am going to go pack" I said while running to my room. I am five-hundred which still means I am not that old. Well i should explain I am one of the youngest demons here yet I am still old well to humans I am but I only look seventeen.

My dad on the other hand is very old, he is older than that vampire leader on earth Aro I think, he is kind of creepy. The only leader that has even a shot at going to heaven is Marcus because he just puts up with his brothers crap even if he doesn't like it, but my dad says it is only a slim chance. I started putting all of my belonging into suitcases using my powers.

Well I guess I should tell you about them shouldn't I. I have quite a lot thought but whatever I will just state the basics. First, I have fire which is fun to torment vampires with but I've never done that. Secondly, I can see when you are going to die human or supernatural. Thirdly, I can see your past by looking in your eyes weather you remember it or not. Then there are just a few things I can do like increase and decrease the potency of my blood, and that is about it. Oh wait I forgot I can also move things with my mind. I had finally gotten all my thing ready so I went to find my dad again but he found me instead.

"I finally found you" He said "I just wanted to tell you Anna will be escorting you and I already bought you a car and a house, it is secluded in the forest at the outskirts of town. There is only one house nearby so you can practice with your power."

"What type of car is it" I asked him

"It's a black Dodge Charger. Is that alright because you can by a new one if you want, oh and here is your credit card" he said handing me a the black piece of plastic. "Use it for whatever you like, food, clothing, etc, etc. Just remember to call me to check in."

"I will dad and thank you again now I have to go find Anna" I told him and gave him a hug.

~.~*КАЯЕΝ*~.~

When I found Anna she was loading my stuff on to a trolly.

"Hey Anna we better get going" I told her.

"Yes we should" she said sweeping her blond hair out of her face. We went to the elevators that lead to earth. I know what you thinking elevators, ya my dad thought it would be a great idea and I still don't get it. But at least it only takes five minutes. When we got off the elevator we were in a beautiful cream colored lobby. We walked out the front door and hailed a cab to Forks.

When we got close to town we turned down a small path (_similar to the Cullen's but not the same_)then we came to a cute little two-story house with my car in the front of it. I hoped out of the car and Anna helped me grab all of my stuff. "See ya squirt I am really going to miss you" she told me as she climbed back into the cab. "I am going to miss you too Anna" I told her and then she left.

I walked into my house. It was amazing, it was mostly a dark tan on the first floor. Then the second floor was mahogany except for the rooms which where all red except the master [mine] which was deep blue. I loved this house. Come to think of it I was getting kind of hungry.

I went into the kitchen to find no food gosh my dad can be so stupid, he bought me all the things I need but forgot the food. Wow. I grabbed my keys and hopped in my car I had to find a grocery store I was so hungry. When I finally found one which didn't take me very long because I love to drive fast. I went in and bought my food which was kind of weird because the bag boy kept staring at me and I am nothing to stare at I am just a plain jane demon.

When I was driving back to my house I noticed another path near my house. There must just be another house, maybe that is what my dad was talking about they are my neighbors I will have to meet them soon.

I pulled into my driveway and got my groceries out of my car. AI walked into my house and started cooking spaghetti. It was very simple and tasted great. I finished my dinner and decided to go play my drums since I couldn't sleep, well I could but only on two days of the year winter and summer solstice. I started playing really load but it sounded quite good I must say. I got really board after that so I decided I would read my favorite book Wurthering Heights.

When my alarm went off I stopped reading and took a shower. I let the water loosen my muscles as I thought about the day ahead of me. I had school this wouldn't be the first time I went to human school but I have only been a number of times. I got out of the shower and put on my outfit. A black Led Zeppelin tee, grey skinny jeans, and flat black boots.

Then I did my hair I just kept it down and added a headband. After that I applied my make-up; eyeliner and mascara. I walked downstairs and got my breakfast and then headed out to my car. I made sure I had a jacket just so I looked human. I pulled up to the school and noticed the cars none of them were nice except for the silver Volvo. Great I really didn't want to make friends or stand out and I already have done one of those. I got out of my care and then I smelt it. Vampires.

Wow I go to school with vampires. This is going to be fun. I got out of my car when this blond guy walks up to me. "Hi" he said "I'm Mike Newton you must be new here do you need any help around." I looked in to his mind to see what he was thinking. Oh ya I forgot to tell you I can do that too. _This chick is hot. I am so going to date her. I bet she likes me no one can resist the charm of Mike._ Eeewww! I am never going to date him I don't even want to date. "I'm sorry Mike I wont need help from you, ever" I told him getting kind of irritated. I just walked away from him and headed to the main office.

I walked in and there was this old lady sitting at the desk. She was going to die peacefully in her sleep and go to heaven. Oh I guess she must be nice. "Hello" I said to her. "I'm Isabella Swan and I'm new here." "Oh well here dear. This is your schedule and get this paper signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day" she told me kindly. I walked out of the office and looked at my schedule

**English-705**

**History-607**

**Math-509**

**Spanish-602**

**Lunch**

**Biology-401**

**Physical Education-303**

That isn't that bad all these classes are easy and I am fluent in all languages. I walked into my English class and had the teacher sign my paper. Each class was the same and I had to sit next to some really annoying kid, except in Spanish where I sat next to a girl named Angela she was nice. They invited me to sit at there table but I declined I just wanted to sit by myself. When I walked in to the lunch room I found a secluded table at the corner of the room and I got my lunch. I sat down and then I saw them. The vampires and like I said I am going to have so much fun.

They all got there props [food] and sat down. Now my plan can into play. I used my power to get some food off of somebodies tray and threw it at the big bear looking dude. It hit him strait in the back of the head. He got up and boomed. "Who threw that at me." but no one confessed and I was trying not to crack up. I did it again to the other side of his head. "What the heck why do I keep getting hit with food" he yelled. I watched his family look around this was really funny so I made some go right in his face.

After that he got up and stormed out of the room. I say the blond start to get up so I made it look like there was a red spot on the back of her pants. When hurried after him all of the students started laughing, hard while their family looked shocked. Ooh I just found out there is an empath now I get to mess with emotions. I decided to make him very angry. I saw him gripping the table until it broke.

"Jasper calm down" the pixie like one said. So his name is Jasper. I decided to make sad and depressed and then I watched him start to cry. "What is wrong with him" the pixie one asked. "I don't know" the bronze haired boy said.

I decided to mess with the pixie. I cut off all her visions after I found out that is what she has. "Why can't I see anything" she screamed super fast. I was still trying not to laugh this is so funny. I got up and dumped my tray I decided to play one last prank. I pushed a bunch of lust at Jasper which made him try to kiss the bronze haired boy. I walked out of the room and to biology laughing hard. Who knew I had it in me.

I got to biology and had the teacher sign my paper. Then I sat down in my seat and waited to see who my partner was. I watched all the student file in and then came in Mr. Vampire. He just so happened to be my partner. He sat down next to me and I turned to say hello. I saw him stiffen, oh ya my blood. I made it so he could barely smell it.

"Hello" I said to him "I am Bella" he just sat there and didn't say anything. I started getting annoyed and when I am annoyed I start making death threats. "I suggest you say something or I will burn you in pieces after I torture you" I whispered quietly. That was all it took and he started talking.

"Hi I am Edward" he said in a his velvety voice. "I hope your siblings are OK it didn't look to good at lunch" I said trying not to laugh. "Uh they're fine" he said to me "Shouldn't you be doing the paper that was passed out." "I already finished it" I told him and showed him my paper. When I said that I tried to read his mind but I couldn't and that only happened with one other person. No I thought I cannot think about him.

Then the bell rang and I walked swiftly out of the classroom and to the gym. Fortunate for me I did not have to suit up. When gym was over I walked out of the room and could feel all of the vampires eyes on me. I just got in my car and drove home. That was a weird ending of a very weird day.

* * *

**That was the first chapter of my story and if you are wondering why she said all the vampires were looking at her is because she wasnt paying enough attention to them to find out their last names.**

**Luv *КАЯЕΝ***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it been over a year and I haven't updated once. Life has been just peachy. So here is a short chapter.**

I decided the next morning that it would be best to confront the vampires. I hate confrontation but they probably know I am not human. I dressed myself in a a white dress and put on some flats. After eating my breakfast I hopped into my car. The ride to school was relatively fun, me bopping around to my favorite music. I felt free. As I pulled int the parking lot I noticed the Edward dude by his car. A silver Volvo. I couldn't help my self and burst out laughing. What guy drove a car like that, he must be gay.

Slowly I got out of my car, grabbing my bag on the way out. The cold air smelled crisp and I wished for warmth. I turned around to grab my jacket when I heard a screech. I whipped around and noticed a van headed right towards me. Only one thought went through my head. Not my car.

Just as I was about to stop the car I was knocked to the ground, by a vampire.

"What the hell!" I hissed at Edward. He had stopped the van, but I could have done that myself.

Before I knew it there was an ambulance and all that jazz. I tried protesting and saying I was fine, but they wouldn't listen. And the stupid vampire told them I had hit my head. The is how I ended up sitting in this stupid hospital room. I officially can say I hate hospitals. They are so white and smell like death. The thought made me shiver.

I sat waiting for the doctor so I could get out of this place. When the doctor finally showed up I was shocked.

"Carlilly!" I squealed I hadn't seen Carlisle in a few hundred years.

"Isabella?" I could tell he was shocked to see me as I launched myself at him. "It been so long since I've seen you. What are you doing here?"

"Well daddy let me come to Earth. Its so good to see you Carlilly I was actually planning on trying to find you and-Oh my!" The thought finally registered in my brain.

"What?" Carlisle asked my.

"Those vampires," I whispered "They must be yours." I'm guessing that it registered in his brain too.

"So your the one who has been recking havoc on my children." He laughed.

"Well now I have to apologize to them. You know why I did it." Which he did.

"He I'll tell them to meet us at the house." He stated as he walking to the door.

"Hey Carlisle" He stopped in his tracks "You still owe me a piggy-back ride." He laughed, but I was dead serious.

**Again I'm sorry for not updating. I am actually going to try and update at least once a week this week I will update again since this is such a short update. If you have any ideas or want something to happen just tell me in a review and I might put it up. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**McKenna Karen**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK so here is the next chapter. This one will probably be short too, so enjoy. Oh and I changed my user name!**

**CPOV (Carlisle point of view)**

I was in shock. Isabella was here. I couldn't believe it. I dialed Edwards number and waited until he picked up.

"Carlisle." He stated through the phone. Couldn't he just say hello like the rest of the world.

"Edward, can you and your siblings meet me at the house?" I was being a bit vague, but I had my reasons.

"Sure Carlisle I can do that, but would you mind telling me why?" It was a good thing he couldn't read mind through a phone.

"It's a surprise just tell the rest of the family to meet me there." The giddiness rang through in my voice.

"Sure." Then he hung up the phone. I sighed, still not like the rest of the world.

Thankfully it was my clock-out time so I didn't have to worry about work. Sometimes I am glad I take the night shifts. I quickly hurried through the building, making sure to say good-bye to everyone. Any gentleman would. Soon enough I was back at Isabella's room. As soon as I walked into the door I could see the huge smile on her face.

'You do know that you have to have someone sign you out, right?" I was a little confused as who was here with her, but her smile didn't falter.

"Well, the nurse already brought that by, and as far as this town is concerned my mother enrolled me in kindergarten late." She stated. "No lets go. Oh and I hope your family isn't too mad at me. You know how I can get sometimes. I'll just have to explain everything to them." One minute she is confident the next she is frazzled.

"Come on," I pulled her up. "I do believe I owe someone a piggy-back ride." She giggled as she hopped on my back. It was good to have her back.

**JPOV (Jasper)**

Sometimes I wish I didn't have the ability to fell emotions. Especially right now. The emotions of my "brothers" and "sisters" were getting a bit overbearing. Nobody knew what Carlisle wanted us at the house for, and for one thing Alice couldn't see anything. On top of that the new girl was a big mystery to all of us.

She was very intriguing, and the show she put on yesterday at lunch was something else. Surprisingly after everyone calmed down, and Rose and Alice stopped bitching, I found it quite hilarious. I only realized I was lost in my thoughts when the car came to a stop in front of the house.

"What are you guys doing home?" Esme questioned as she came out of the house in her robe. Her emotions were all over the place.

"Carlisle wanted us to come home for something important." Alice grumbled.

"Why Mom? Were you gonna surprise dad with a little something something?" Only Emmett, but I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips. If Esme were human she would surely be bright red.

"You have got to be shitting me. I'll be right back." She shook her head and ran upstairs. Esme didn't swear a lot but it wasn't like she didn't at all.

I felt a little hand start to pull me inside. Alice. Her and I were starting to fall out. I think it was just me, I just wasn't feeling the chemistry anymore. Of course nobody else knew that, not even Edward.

I was brought out of my thoughts once again, this time by the sound of the door opening. I could not believe the person who walked through.

**So sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It is just so hot and I don't want to spent lots of time inside. But I did get this short chapter up. This means I might update a little faster. So just review. Do you love, hate, or do just want to know what happens next?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so when you are done with this chapter please read the authors note at the end. Also, I unfortunately don't own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

On the ride to his house Carlisle and I had a silent agreement on something. That I would say what I had been doing these past years with his whole family present.

Honestly it was just good to be in his presence, it was calming in an odd way. The scenery started to change and I became aware of where we were going.

"Hey Carlisle?" I asked. "Is this the way to your house?"

"Mmmmhhhmmm, why?" His face twisted in confusion.

"Well," I looked out the windows at the surrounding trees. "this is the way to my house too." I had started to connect the dots when he started talking.

"Thats odd, I thought that only we lived out there." He turned towards me. "Plus we would have noticed you by now."

"Remember I do have my ways." I smirk fluttered on to my face. "And Carlilly, eyes on the damn road!" We shared a good laugh and when I looked up I was in awe.

I had seen beautiful houses before, but this one didn't even compare. I didn't even realize I had said anything until Carlisles' voice pulled me out of the thought.

"Yes, indeed it is." I turned and smiled at him.

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and headed for the door, "Lets hope they don't hate me."

I opened the door to see the whole family there. The blond looked angry, the big one was smiling, the other woman, Edward and the pixie looked surprised, and Jasper; well he just looked shocked.

"Uh hi." I mumbled weakly.

"What is _she_ doing here?" The blond sneered.

"I'm sorry if I caused any problems." The only bad part was that I was terrible at apologies.

"Sorry, your sorry!" She screeched. I was starting to think that she had anger issues, but I guess she had a point.

"Rosalie, just let her explain." Carlisle intervened. "Lets take this to the living room."

As we walked into the living room I noticed how welcoming the house felt. The walls were a nice brown that made me feel at home. My emotions started to feel calm as I walked into the living room. It was a bit odd, but I didn't care it felt nice.

I sat down on the couch and thought about how to approach this.

"So, I guess we should start off with names since I only know Carlisle." I was sure that the nervousness was rolling off of me in waves, but as soon as it was there it was gone. "I'm Isabella."

"I'm Esme," I knew that she had to be married to Carlisle, I could just tell. "and don't worry about Rose. She can be a bitch sometimes, we all just learn to ignore it." I tried my best to stifle a laugh

We went through the introductions. I met Emmett, Rosalie, Edward; who I already met, and Alice who just rubbed me the wrong way. It was weird. The I got to Jasper.

"I'm Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He drawled in a southern accent. I'm sure if I were human I would have melted, hut his name was what caught my attention.

"Wait! You're the Jasper Whitlock?" He nodded. "Apparently you supposed to rival my "scariness"."

"You're a girl. How can you be scarier than Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"For you information I am a demon from hell. I can be lethal at time." Oops! That wasn't how I want them to find out.

"REALLY! Dude, thats awesome." I was starting to think that he was a child trapped in an adult body. I could tell we would become good friends.

The rest of the night was spent getting to know each other. We really didn't talk about our past or how I even knew Carlisle, but I had fun.

Around midnight I decided I should get home. I liked having my time of solitude. It was like sleep.

As I walked home through the wood. Yes through the woods, I didn't need a ride. I pulled out my pack of cigarettes. Yes they are bad for humans, but they did nothing to me. I lit it and took a drag. Oddly it just calmed me, made me feel more human. As I calmed something in the back of my mind made me think that something big might go down in the future.

**I know, I know another short chapter. I'll start writing longer ones soon. Okay so this is what I wanted to talk about. I was thinking that in the next chapter I would do something. So I want you to review with a scene or a line that you would want one of the characters to say. If I like it enough or it seems interesting I might just put it in the next chapter. Then next week I'd have a different question or something like that. Sorry for the long authors note I'll make it up to you guys with a longer chapter next week. Byeee!**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE Im super sorry!

**Hey you guys! Sorry for not updating and they might come shorter so you probably should continue reading. **

**Well to start off I had a Bella episode and broke my ;laptop. That means I have to use the only other computer in the house: in my parent room. So update are going to be changed to Fridays for now. So this week I am going to try and give you guys a bigger chapter kind of like the first one.**

**Oh and thank you for all who reviewed about my question I asked last week. You can keep the review coming until the next question.**

**Kainen-no-Kitsune: That is hilarious! Would you mind if I put that in the next chapter? And it really happened? School Meatloaf *cringes.***

**Vampiricmermaid: I know exactly when I could use that! That one line gave me a whole scene that I could use. Now I better right it down before I forget.**

**I'll try and do the best I can and I'm supper sorry I couldn't make the update Saturday! Don't worry though I will try to make this next one super fantantmo-awesome! (I totally own that word!) Haha! Well see ya Friday…I hope!**


	6. Chapter 5

**I know I said last Friday but, I kinda lied. Sorry. There are a few reasons for that but I wont list them. Oh and this chapter is longer than most so I decided to cut it in half, so Kainen-no-Kitsune your part will be in the next chapter which I am posting tomorrow.**

**Okay so here is the next chapter! Don't forget to read the authors note at the end and I don't own twilight at all.**

**APOV (Alice)**

The visions were getting worse. Wait were they even visions. The girl looked like me, but she looked different, almost evil. I had been getting these glimpses for a while now, the reason I had started shopping. Shopping just helped me forget what I saw, but it was only temporary. I could never forget what I saw.

Most would think that this would put a strain on my relationship. Nope, but Jazz and I hadn't been like that in decades. We were like to good friends, thought the family didn't know that. That's when I got the best idea ever.

"Jasper?" I asked sitting down next to him. As he set down his book I made sure to put my best puppy dog face on. "Do you want to go to Isabella's' house with me?" I knew he would go. Just because I couldn't see her didn't mean I didn't know.

"Uh sure but didn't we just see her la-"

"Yes we did but I want to see her now!" I cut him off and grabbed his hand pulling him out the door.

I knew Bella's' house was close, very close. Within seconds we were standing at her front door. As I raised my hand to knock on the door it swung open. There stood Isabella in a pair of shorts and a tank top. She didn't look very shocked that we had showed up, it was like she was waiting for us. We stood there for a few second before I decided I should probably talk.

"Hello Isabella!" Smooth Alice, really is that all you could come up with.

"Alice, Jasper." She nodded at both of us. "Since we're in my house call me Bella." She laughed, waving us into her house. It didn't look dark or scary in here. It was a mix of browns and it made me feel comfortable.

"So would you guys like anything to drink?" She offered. "I have aged blood, bears blood and an assortment of different bloods." It rolled off of her tongue like this was normal for her to say. I'm sure she could see the shock on both Jasper and mines face.

Jasper was first to recover. "Uh, what is the aged blood?" I was curious too after he asked.

"You guys are animal drinkers," She laughed. "too bad. It's human blood from a willing human."

"We'll take that." I said before it even registered in my brain. Thought it did sound good.

"Alice." Jasper gasped looking at me, but his next words shocked me. "How are we going to pull that off when we go home?"

"Silly Jasper, we just hunt before we go home!" I could see Bella laughing at us out of the corner of my eye.

"I'll just go get that for you guys." She said while shaking her head. As soon as she left the room I turned to Jasper.

"I think we need to talk." We both said at the same time.

"I think we both are going to say the same thing." I stated.

'Yeah, I mean if you haven't gotten any in a few decades you would think it's over." Jasper said

"I know" I said giggling "Plus I have my eyes set on one brown haired demon."

Jasper just stopped everything. To say he looked funny was an understatement, he looked like a fish. He mouth opening and closing like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out of his mouth. When he finally spoke lonely one word came out of his mouth.

"No."

"Why-." He cut me off

"You cant." He told me. Trying to produce a glare.

"It was your fault anyways." I said with a smile. Jazz looked as if he was going to say something when we heard Bella approach. "June 1993." I reminded him as she walked through the door.

"What about June 1993?" She asked looking at both of us.

"Nothing." We both said quickly, but I could tell she wasn't buying it. Bella didn't say anything as she handed us our blood. This would be the first time I had ever drank human blood, though it wasn't from the source.

With the first sip I was brought into another flashback.

_A dark haired girl was huddle up in the corner of a dark room. The moon shone through the barred window, reveling the dirty room. A sob rang through the room as tears started falling from the girls blue eyes._

_She started shaking as the door slowly creaked open._

"_No. No!" The words ghosted out of her mouth and through the room as the man stepped closer._

_The man laughed. "My, my, my. The little one always scarred to death. When will you learn that, that wont help you at all." A dark smirked appeared across his face. "Now I brought you something," He lifted the cup as she whimpered._

"_We will do this the easy way or the hard way. Which will it be?" He grabbed her by her hair and she shook her head._

_He reached into his coat and grabbed out a pair of scissors. "Well little one, it looks like you chose the hard way." His grin widened as he started to get rid of her long hair. Her tears stated to fall and a look of defeat shone in her eyes._

_When he was done he looked even more evil than before. She couldn't even protest when he shoved the cup to her mouth, a dark red liquid falling from around her lips._

_As I looked at her face I realized something. The girl was, well she was _me.

(Before you ask in this time long hair was something to be proud of or something like that. So having your hair cut off was sort of a disgrace.)

**BPOV**

As soon as Alice took a sip of her blood it was as if she was in a trace. She didn't respond when we called her name or Jasper shook her. The expression on her face kept changing and soon a single word fell from her lips.

"Me." She whispered breaking out of the trance.

"Alice what did you see?" Jasper asked her concerned. She just shook her head.

"It was nothing, just leave it be." I nodded. I was never one to get into other peoples business.

"So, how is the blood?" I asked trying to distract them.

"Oh it's good." Alice said with a small smile "I've never had this before"

"I've had this before but somehow it's different. It doesn't make me want to go out and kill a human." He whispered the last part.

I almost started laughing, they were both really weird.

"I resent that!" Alice said, that's when I realized I said that out loud.

"Well lets go outside it looks like we need some fresh air." They both nodded. "And I know that you want to ask me a few questions."

"Come on!" Alice shouted grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door as Jasper sulked behind us. Like I said, weird.

As I sat down on the porch I really noticed the scenery around me. There were so many trees and different flowers. That was the one thing I like more about Earth, there were flowers that didn't kill you if you touched them. I had been lost in thought until I realized that both Alice and Jasper were looking at me.

I realized then that I would need something to calm me down. I brought my cigarettes down into my hand from wherever they were. I pulled one out.

"Cigarette?" I offered. They both looked at each other.

"Well since were already rebelling, why not." Jasper said. I smirked and handed them each one making sure they were lit.

"So why do you smoke?" Alice decided to ask the obvious question. Okay it wasn't that obvious but still.

"It relaxes me. It's not like it will kill me or something." I laughed flicking my hand.

"I guess that makes sense" Jasper said taking a drag. "So you really are a demon, aren't you."

"Technically no," I looked at both of them. "I am the daughter of Satan and the fallen angel Lilith; who is Lucifer's sister. So I am half angel and half demon, though I have yet to see the good side of me." I laughed. They looked at me in shock.

"So, you mother is really your aunt?" Jasper asked confused.

"No," I sighed. "Satan is the son of Lucifer. Technically that means Lilith is my fathers aunt but whatever. I don't really know her anyways."

"Okay." They both said at the same time. I was just about to ask them a question when Alice's phone rang.

"I'm sorry," She looked sad. "The family is on there way home from hunting so we need to get a bit in before we go home."

"I guess I'll see you Monday than." I told both of them. We said our goodbyes before they left. I guess I would have to wait to ask them the question.

Though I did enjoy the silence, I mostly sat on my ass and read. Before I knew it, it was Monday morning. Time to face the rest of the world.

**Okay so I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow. Oh and the question is: What pairing do you want. We already have Esme/Carlisle and Rose/Emmett, but what about the rest of them? I want to know what you would like.**

**So leave your answer in a review!**

**See you guys tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 6

_**Okay so here is your chapter.**_

_**BPOV**_

_It was another day at school. I still don't know why my father enrolled me, but he always has his reasons for everything. I sat on the parking lot when suddenly I was attacked._

_A set of hands picked me up and squeezed me into a big hug. Just when I thought it was over another set of arms picked both of us up in a bigger hug._

"_What the fuck was that for." I said as soon as I got set down. Both Alice and Emmett looked guilty._

"_Sorry I couldn't resist." He said sheepishly. "I saw Alice giving you a hug and I wanted to join." I couldn't help but laugh at his expression._

"_And hello to you Alice." I looked at her and she smiled and grabbed my hand._

"_We have to go say hi to the rest of the family." And with that she dragged me off to them._

_Edwards and Rosalie were both leaning on his gay Volvo while Jasper was off to the side._

"_Hey Jasper." I said with a wave and then looked at the other two. "Eddie, Rosie." I acknowledged them at least. Edward grimaced while Rosalie just glared harder. It looked kind of funny._

"_Well I'm off to class then." I said cheerfully and waved at them all._

_My classes were boring and that Jennifer, Jessica, whatever her name was, was really starting annoy me. Thankfully I got away from her and started to talk to Angela. I think she was a witch because nothing about her screamed "IM COMPLETELY HUMAN," but I'd have to ask her later._

_Finally it was lunch time. I quickly went through the line and picked up something that looked like shit. All I knew was that I wasn't eating it. Thankfully I brought something else._

_Then I had a good idea. I decided to go sit with the Cullen's, that would stir up some good rumor._

_*(And here is some writing by Kainen-no-Kitsune- I switched up a few thing but it is mostly what you wrote!)*_

_When I got to there table the worst scent I have ever had the displeasure to smell reached my nose. That's bad coming from a girl from Hell, where there is usually a mix of sulfur and burning flesh in the air._

_"What IS that?" I almost yelled, though no one except the Cullen's really heard_

_me over the usual din of the idio-I mean students._

_"That... that would be school meatloaf; aka: big pile of shi-OW! Rosie! why'd_

_you do that?" whined Emmett._

_"Don't cuss in public. It gives you a bad reputation." I rolled my eyes at_

_that. It's not like they don't already have one._

_"Whatever, let's just get our food and sit already." Edward, always so moody._

_They went through the line and sat back down. The whispers were already starting. Alice sat down next to me and started bugging Jasper and I to take her to the Mall in Seattle (why didn't she just take herself, It's not like she doesn't have the strength to carry the bags.), and Emmett and Blondie started making out._

_After a while of this I just got bored and stabbed my fork as deep as I could_

_into the meatloaf. That may not have been the best idea._

_"I can't get it out..." Alice looked me and stopped her pestering, and_

_Big Bear broke away from Rosie to inspect my predicament and started to_

_laugh. Rose looked pissed, it was funny, and Edward just smirk/smiled. Weird._

_"Little Demon can't take on the Big Bad Meatloaf?" Emmett managed to get out_

_between laughs._

_"No, I'd like to see you try to dipshit." I said and slid my tray over in front of_

_him. He just laughed at me, grabbed the end of the fork, pulled and... nothing_

_happened. The fork didn't even budge._

"_Dud she's right." He whispered inspecting the thing. "But I __am __Emmett and I will get this out!"_

_By now, everyone at the table was interested and watching as Emmett, the_

_strongest one there, tried to get a fork out of a little piece of..._

_something; cause I was as sure that wasn't meatloaf as I was that I'm from_

_Hell._

_"Holy... Lucifer..." I hid a flinch and thankfully no one noticed. "It's like the_

_Sword and the Stone, only this has to be stronger than any stone!" Suddenly_

_there was this weird squishing/grinding/squealing sound and the fork, along_

_with Emmett's hand, shot out of the... thing and into the air. We all stared_

_at him in amazement and without a second's hesitation he shouted:_

_"I am the King of England!" What the fuck!_

"_And that is why you don't eat cafeteria food." Alice laughed. I was never eating school food, ever._

_Just then the bell rang and I trudged off to Biology with Edward. I was starting to think he was gay. If he was I knew someone that he might like. I laughed at that thought, of course I hadn't seen him in a few hundred years._

_Before I knew it the school day was over. I decided that I would go over to the Cullen's. I wondered what good would come out of this visit. One can only imagine._

_**Okay so there it is. Just answer the question from the last chapter. I'll see you guys next time. Next week I'm going off to camp (the reason for two chapters. I will try to get a chapter in before I go but no guarantees. Oh and check out and author named MyAnthem she rocks! Okay so byeee.!**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for taking so long! I've been both busy and lazy. You guys will probably hate me for making this chapter kind of short, but you"ll have to deal with it.**

**I don't own any of Stephanie's' character.**

The drive to the Cullen's' was slightly awkward, both Alice and Jasper had decided that they would ride along with me. Neither one of them would shut up, it was as if they were having some sort of competition to see who could talk to me the most. I seriously want to strangle them.

"Jesus Christ!" My voice rang through the car stopping Jasper in mid sentence. "Will you two shut the fuck up for just one second."

APOV

Her voice brought me to attention. I didn't realize that we were really annoying her that badly. I just wanted to be able to talk to her without Jasper, who insisted on going everywhere I went. She was mine. He had someone waiting for him, he just didn't know it yet.

"I'm sorry Bella." I told her hanging my head down. "ii didn't realize that it was annoying you."

Her face softened for I split second before she turned away from the wheel.

"What it going on between you guys?" She looked between us as both Jasper and looked at each other.

"It's nothing." Jasper lied. She looked skeptical, but turned back to the road. Suddenly I was sucked into a vision.

I could here there voices asking if everything was alright.

_It was all black. I could make out shapes. "Its good to see you again." A males voice. Everything went blurry._ I was sucked out as it no one wanted me to see anything.

"Alice what was it?" I was looking right at Bella.

"I have no idea. It was all blurry and then a mans voice." I was confused.

All to soon we pulled up at the house. No one from my family was there but I could feel a presence in the house. Bella got out the car, but before I could stop her twp figures can out of the house.

"Demi, Luna?" How did Bella know who these people were?

**I know I know kinda mean just leaving you like that but...I've got a question! Okay so this week it is. ((drum roll)) How should Alice or Jasper approach Bella? I want to hear what you guys think. Also I need a theme song but I am hopelessly confused! Ha, but still your opinion make me actually update. Idk why but its inspiration. I looked at my reviews and needed to...plus I promised a friend. SO see ya soon and that a promise.**


	9. MAJOR IMPORTANAT AN!

I know its been a long time since I've written and I really have no excuse. I decided that I am going to take a break on Trial of Love and focus more on my other story. But, I'm not forgetting about it, I just decided to revise and edit the whole story while I finish the other one. Hopefully by summer I will start posting on this again. So until then just read my other story!

Love You Lots and Loves!


End file.
